The Howl of an Avenger
by lizzieloulou1000
Summary: Naruto Can't Catch A Break! His Love Is One Sited And He Has The Feeling Someones Watching Him! Sasuke'sLife Has Always Sucked... He Has Been Chosen By Fate To Watch A Stupid Dobe...However Is This Dobe Really Stupid? Will He Find Out His Secret? Will Is?


**Share**

**I Don't Own Naruto! I DO Own The Plot For This Story Though!**

**Warning: Sad? It Doesn't Get Bad Till Later! I Need To Have The Plot Rolling First!**

**I Am SOO Sorry I Haven't Updated At All! Hopefully That All Changes Because I Have Six Story Ideas Ready! I Will Do A lot Of Different Pairings So Be Prepared!**

**Chaos **_**Burns**_** Fire**

Chaos. Everything seemed to burn red and turn gray from the fire and rapidly rising smoke. Confusion lit the hearts of everyone that was drowning in the choking aftermath.

"Jacob? Where are you?"

"Have you seen my husband?"

"Susan? Where's my daughter? SUSAN?"

"Henry where's Jessica?"

Many screams of frantic need could be heard throughout the burning carnage. The whole building was ablaze. Every member that lived in the apartment now either searched for lost family members or, fumbled around for the needed Exit.

"Kushina? Are you ok?" A worried blond eyed boy asked emerging through the smoke to hug onto a very frantic red head.

"Yes, and you Minato? Naruto's ok…but, I can't find any way to get out." Kushina answered pulling away from Minato so she could study the confused, anxious blond looking side to side.

Both of them were slightly charred along with darkened skin from standing in the smoke's soot. In a way, they were somewhat lucky since they were in a less smoky area but, this wouldn't last since after all, fire likes to destroy all and catch all. The fire would spread to where they were sooner or later.

These thoughts clouded their rushed minds as Kushina squeezed tighter onto the bundle in her hands. At first glance, one might think the bundle of a burned up blue blanket was simply some of their possessions however, the bundle was moving. Since after all, the blue blanket was their child. Naruto didn't make a sound while Kushina squeezed one more time onto their one year old child.

"There! The laundry shoot!" Minato exclaimed brushing past Kushina while rushing over to the slot in the wall.

Balancing Naruto in one arm, Kushina helped Minato yank it open with new found strength formed from hope. With a groan, the door eased open to reveal a tiny square hole. Glancing from side to side, Minato realized that the fire had found them.

"Minato" Kushina whispered slowly while tugging on Minato's shirt with her free hand, "We won't fit."

It took merely seconds for realization to hit. She was right. The space was to small only a small child or a baby….Minato got an idea. Looking around, he found a half burned laundry basket. Withease, he picked it up and looked over to meet Kushina's beautiful confused eyes. He gave her a sad smile and removed Naruto from her hands. Gently, Naruto was laid inside the basket that was half melted making it a decent but, able size.

Kushina felt grief enter her. She seemed to stand straighter when they both eased Naruto into the slot and closed the lid. Strangely, the basket didn't slide down. Instead, it somehow nested easily inside the fire proof shoot that's lid reassured safety.

Safety was something that left Kushina and Mianto's mind while they both let their glances filled with sadness and hope hang on the closed, laundry slot door. They both felt the warmth of not just fire but, love engulf them while their lips meet one last regretful moment. The lovers couldn't escape the flames but, the hope for Naruto's future stayed unharmed.

**Part 2** of** Chaos **_**Burns**_** Fire**

_Beep Beep_

Naruto woke up with a start. He was shaking and bathed in sweat. Slowly, his eyes adjusted to the dim lighted room. With only the blare from the TV and the sunlight from outside light the room. Sighing, he heaved his body up while slowly becoming annoyed. He hated that the same dream haunted him…Fire…Fire...FIRE! That was the only thing that hung in his head and swirled around in his dreams.

_Beep Beep_

Blue, sparkling eyes flashed up to land onto the flashing red light of his computer. Only half of the computer could be seen since Naruto's room always remained unclean and scattered with clothes. If looking in, one could see an un kept bed with a dirty pair of boxers laying limp on top, a dresser with a DVD player decorated with Sharpie in attempt to make it look like flames were around the top, and a blue , worn couch with not even Naruto being able to guess what all was on top. Naruto was definitely no persnickety. He was just too overactive to keep focus on cleaning. Throwing some clothes to the side, he easily got his laptop safely into his lap after being use to unburying things.

Easing it open, Naruto noticed that he had an IM. _Sakura_. A smile ghosted onto his lips.

_CherryBlossom2U: Hiya Naruto! You Better Be Up And Ready In 10 Minutes! FAIR ALL DAY!_

Naruto chuckled. He never understood Sakura's typing style but didn't mind he simply replied.

_OrangeHerosDynamite: I'm up! I'm up! Can't wait to get a FUNNEL CAKE!_

Naruto smirked at his comment, knowing Sakura would disapprove. Slamming his laptop shut, he hopped out of bed and grabbed his black and orange sweats. For a rare moment it was indeed since Naruto had just gotten clothes out of the drawer. Naruto usually just grabbed clothed from the ground and went on his way but today he actually didn't. Today was the day Naruto wanted to ask Sakura out!

Smiling he zoomed to the mirror and began to pose, trying to look cool and sexy! For these past sixteen years Naruto was never able to let Sakura know how he felt. That was going to change! Easing around all the wreckage, Naruto shut the TV off, got some shoes and socks on, and was out the door in seconds. He didn't even notice dark eyes following his every move.

**I Know I Don't Deserve It….But PLEASE Review! Reviews Mite Encourage Me! I Worked Very HAARD! Trust Me My Trash Can It Filled With Crunched Up NoteBook Paper! The More Reviews I Get The Less Likely Writers Block Will Get To ME! REVIEW! I Hope You Like It!**


End file.
